


The End of a Dynasty

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sparkles, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: When Alex gets a letter from his father asking him to take a wife and continue the Armstrong family name, he has to make a choice between the life his family expects of him and the life he wants- and Izumi encourages him to come out to his parents about their unorthodox relationship in Dublith.  Little did she realize his decision would lead to a stunning way to celebrate their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta Bay, who probably couldn't decide whether to use the bleach on her eyes or her screen lol

Izumi had just brought in the mail after returning from the store with their monthly restock of toiletries. While most of it was bills, there was a very fancy looking letter addressed to Alex in the pile of envelopes. She yelled from the kitchen to tell him it was on the table, then set about putting her purchases away before starting dinner.

When she returned, Alex was sitting at the table reading the letter with a very concerned look on his face. His hands shook minutely and his color had paled…

“Is everything alright, dear?” she asked, touching his shoulder. She could feel him trembling.

Alex sat the letter and his elbows on the table and leaned forward, cradling his face in his big hands. “My father has asked me to provide an heir to the Armstrong name. He has four women he wants me to meet and choose a bride from.”

Ah. Alex hadn’t mentioned their unique relationship to his mother and father. Of his immediate family, only his sisters Olivier, Amue, and Strongine knew that he was part three of an established marriage, that the relationship was the reason for his seemingly sudden move to Dublith, and that he had no intentions of returning to Central or carrying on the Armstrong name.

Izumi pulled out the chair beside him, scooting in close and wrapping her arm around his back. “Alex, you’ve got to tell them. Putting it off isn’t making it any better.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I’m the only son- it’s my responsibility to make sure that the Armstrong name continues.”

“Olivier told you not to let that sway your decision to be here,” Izumi reminded him. “She said as long as she is heir to the estate, it becomes her duty to be sure the line continues.”

“My father will disown me if I tell them about you and Sig.” He folded his arms and plopped his head down. “I don’t know what to do,” he murmured pitifully.

Izumi knew why he was so worried about it- he’d already been labeled a coward after returning home from the Ishvalan conflict for being unable to perform his duties as a dog of the military. His sister had bested him in a contest of strength and took the title of heir to the estate from him. If he refused to take a wife and father children to carry on the Armstrong name, he probably feared that his father would find no worth in keeping him as a son.

Izumi kissed his head. “I’m sure that won’t happen. Your parents love you very much, and I’m sure your happiness is more important to them than carrying on the family name.” She hoped what she said was true- she’d never had the opportunity to meet them before and Olivier seemed to think they were very laid back and reasonable people. “It can’t hurt to tell them the truth. And while I really hope you decide to stay with us… Sig and I will respect your decision either way.”

He raised his head and kissed her lips, then reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I love you both so much. I can’t imagine living back in Central again, let alone with a woman I don’t know and trying to father children I don’t want. I’m going to tell them… I just need some time to myself to figure out how to do it.” He kissed her once more, then stood up and trudged upstairs, taking the letter with him and closing their bedroom door behind him.

Izumi closed her eyes and hoped he didn’t cave to his father’s whims. “He’s got to stand up for himself,” she said to herself before going to the sink to wash her hands and start on the dinner vegetables.

When Sig came home, she explained the situation to him and they agreed that if Alex made the decision to go and father a child by another woman, they would let him go and support him from afar. Sig suggested that maybe once he’d fathered a son, he’d divorce the woman and come back to them, but Izumi didn’t think that would be the case. They both decided not to worry about it until Alex knew what he was going to do.

But when he didn’t come down for dinner, they both became worried- worried enough that they were too concerned to eat. Both of them went upstairs and knocked on the door to check on him.

“Alex?” Sig called. “You alright?”

There was a sniffle, and that was all it took for Izumi and Sig to open the door and barge in.

Alex looked up at them, smiling as tears flowed from his blue eyes. He’d stretched the phone cord from the hallway into the bedroom and was sitting on the bed next to the phone. “I told them,” he said, his voice watery. “I told them and they were alright with it.”

Izumi rushed to his side, gathering him up as best she could while Sig put his arms around them both. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so glad they took the news well.”

Alex wiped at his face, telling them his father was proud of him for sticking to his own wishes and not caving in to the wants of an old man. He remarked how much braver and courageous he’d gotten since leaving Central, and he apologized for sheltering him for so long.

“He wants us to come stay at the mansion sometime, to meet you and welcome you to the family.” He laughed as more tears started to fall. “I was so sure he’d balk at the news- I can’t believe I was so worried for nothing!”

He kissed Sig, then kissed Izumi, lingering and opening her mouth. He pulled back and said, “You were right. Thank you for encouraging me to tell him.” He bent and peppered her neck with kisses as his big hand rubbed at Sig’s chest.

“Seems you feel like celebrating,” Sig chuckled as he thumbed away the tears from Alex’s eyes.

“Please,” he said in a clear voice. “You two are the reason for my happiness today. I’m relieved and overjoyed that I get to keep you for the rest of my life.”

Izumi watched as Sig took Alex’s hand and knelt beside the bed. “Alex Louis Armstrong- though there doesn’t exist a ceremony to formally do it, will you marry me? Will you marry us?”

Izumi’s eyes watered. She listened as Sig promised to love, honor, and cherish Alex as much as he did her, that he would always remain faithful to him, that he would never abandon him in sickness or poverty, and that he would stay by his side until the end of time.

Alex choked back tears, replying, “From this day until my last day, I am yours.” He turned to face Izumi and repeated his vow. “From this day until my last day, I am yours.”

Izumi smiled at him as the tears she’d been holding back fell. “Now it’s official,” she said as she watched him and Sig seal their promise with a kiss. “We’ll have to think of a way so our last names are all the same.”

She watched the two men before her continue their lip-locked embrace as they each started pawing at clothing. She chuckled to herself, getting to her feet and disrobing to save them the trouble. Alex grabbed her and laid her on her side while he snuggled up to her back.

“We should go on a honeymoon,” he breathed against her ear as he diddled her soft folds. His huge cock pressed insistently against the back of her thigh. “We should travel the world, and make love in every place there is!” He sucked a love bite on the back of her neck, under her braids where it could be hidden from view. She moaned, his hand cupping her femininity and pressing her backward into his own wanton body.

“Mmm, yes! Doggystyle in Drachma, Cowgirl in Creta!” His fingers were circling her clit and she begged him to enter her already.

“Whatever my wife wants…” Alex purred as he maneuvered their bodies so he could slide between her legs. His length filled her completely, snugly and fully, and she groaned blissfully when the soft skin of his shaved sack press against her netherlips.

“My dear husband, you feel so incredible…” she breathed as he began to move.

“Hey, what about me?” Sig complained as he remained standing beside the bed.

Alex paused, wrapped a leg around Izumi, and said, “I’ve got an opening for you right here.”

Instead, Sig guided his leg back to the bed and he moved to stand on the other side. “Maybe my husband and my wife could take turns sucking me off instead. I’m really enjoying just watching right now.”

He chuckled when Izumi opened her mouth at the same time as Alex. Sig made a comment about baby birds and then found a way to straddle Alex’s face so that he could deep throat him while Izumi licked as his balls as they passed over her.

Finally in a position that satisfied all of them, Alex’s hips began to thrust into her from behind once more. The angle of his movements, the power in his fingers as he fingered her nubbin, the sounds of him sucking Sig’s cock contentedly- it was too much. Izumi came hard, gripping Alex’s cock so tightly that he had to wait for her walls to stop clenching before he could resume, this time tapping at her clit instead of making pressing circles. He buried himself to the hilt and paused, moving his head as he fellated Sig and giving her a chance to suckle briefly at both of her first husband’s balls. Sig threw his head back, twisting his own nipples and praising Alex for such an amazing treat- and then he hurriedly pulled out and came all over Izumi’s breasts, painting her in bursts of translucent white.

Alex pulled out of her still quivering womanhood and slowly licked up every blob of cum on her chest before sucking at her right breast. Sig made himself at home at her left breast and both of them took turns fingering her wet hole. Sig slipped his fingers in and mercilessly pressed into her g-spot while Alex teased and smacked at her lips and clit- and moments later they would switch. It didn’t take long for them to trigger one of her gushing orgasms and they hurried to the source to drink as much of it from her as possible.

“Please, Alex!” she begged as they returned to her breasts, their faces smelling like her musk. “I want your cum inside me!” She whimpered as they ignored her for a moment, playing with her needy body until Sig moved to rest between her legs, lapping happily at her core. She arched from the bed, coming all over his bearded cheeks as Alex nipped at her nipple. “Alex, please? Come inside me?”

“Where?” he husked, his hands wandering. “You have so many beautiful places to come in.”

Oh, that voice… So low and dark when they did things like this with one another. “In my pussy!”

He turned her chin toward him and he kissed her deeply, her own flavor on his tongue and his fingers in her braids. “Whatever my wife wants.”

“Then fuck me and fill me up with your cum,” she panted. “Every last creamy drop- put it all inside me.”

Now Alex groaned. “That sounds wonderful. But I was wondering if our husband might help us out a little…”

“Anything,” he rumbled in response.

Alex changed their positions. She was bent over in doggy style, her arms outstretched on the mattress and her shoulders down on the bed. Alex was behind her, knees spread a little, his hands above her shoulders, leaning over her back and caging her in. All he did was rock his hips into her, but because she wasn’t going anywhere, it was the same as if he was pounding into her at full force.

“Oh gods, Sig- just like that!”

Sig was on his knees behind Alex, tongue buried between his chiseled ass cheeks and slurping at his puckered entrance. While Izumi couldn’t see what was happening, she could feel Alex’s body shivering with delight at every pass Sig’s tongue made in just the right place. When Alex gave the command for him to finger instead, his shaking increased. When he asked their husband to suck his balls too, the tremors grew even more.

And all the while, her pussy was tingling with the sensation of another flawless fuck from Alex. His huge head drove into her g-spot, his girth stretched her opening perfectly, his length ensured that what remained of her insides was thoroughly stroked and caressed. She came again, squeezing his beautiful cock inside her tightly as rivulets of her thin cum poured down her legs. She ran her hands up and down his forearms, begging for him to come.

“Fill me up,” she pleaded. “I want it so bad, come for me, Alex!”

She heard the unmistakable sound of the jar of lube opening, and Alex groaned as he paused for a moment. Then the thrusts took on a different feel. She knew then that Sig was fucking them both- pounding into Alex and driving him into her as a result. Both she and Alex were making a lot of noise and Sig laughed.

“Nice to know I can satisfy both my spouses at once!”

Alex sounded out of breath. “So close! Harder, if you can!”

Izumi called back to Sig, “Yes! Harder if you can!”

No sooner had the request been made, she could feel the difference. Harder. Faster. The cock inside her was swelling- Alex was close now.

He was making more noise than she’d ever heard him make before, too. He let out a kind of higher pitched sound that was somewhere between a grunt and a shout. He was saying how much he loved it when his balls slapped against Sig’s and then against her wet, fuzzy lips. He begged for bites along his shoulders, scratches at his hips… and then he bellowed behind her, and she felt his cock grow impossibly larger before a hot burst of semen splurted against her insides.

And he couldn’t stop coming.

“Don’t stop!” he cried out to Sig. Alex's movements were inconsistent now, off rhythm and faltering. It was then Izumi noticed the prickly sting of sparkles pouring into her insides, even as he continued to fill her with more cum than she'd ever had in her at one time. There was so much that it leaked from her opening onto the bed, and eventually she had to pull away from him in order to stop her own never-ending climax.

Pink and yellow crystals fell one by one from her twitching hole, covered in pungent cum. When she turned to look at Alex over her shoulder, his flushed red cock was still spewing sparkles and semen all over the blankets.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” he weakly begged Sig, who was now coming as well. He reached down and grabbed his length and winked at Izumi. “Come here and open your mouth, my love.”

Obediently, Izumi turned, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, catching more sparkles from his tip as ones he’d already deposited into her body continued to fall out. Sig’s thrusts were slowing and Alex gave a shout of ecstasy at last- and Izumi watched as an enormous white crystal emerged from Alex’s cock.

“Fuck!” Alex shouted, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, yes, that feels so good!!”

She’d never heard him talk like that, and though he’d ejaculated sparkles once or twice before, he’d never had anything like this come out of him. The gem finally fell to the bed, bouncing twice before resting by her knee, and as soon as it passed, Alex’s legs gave out. Sig caught him before he hit the floor, sitting him on the bed and pushing him to lie back.

They ignored the white stone in favor of checking to be sure Alex was alright. He was dazed for a few minutes afterward, the tip of his cock bleeding just the tiniest bit, but otherwise no worse for the wear. His sack looked significantly smaller and closer to his body, and he was still having trouble catching his breath, but after a glass of water and cool, damp rag for his face, he was feeling much like his old self again.

“What happened?” Izumi asked, cradling his face as their bodies cooled.

“I don’t know.” He smiled at her. “Did I do okay?”

She playfully smacked his cheek. “You were more than okay. You were incredible as always.”

They looked over at Sig, who had sucked all the cum from the mysterious giant crystal. “It looks like a diamond!”

“Alex, you need to stop making gemstones out of semen,” Izumi teased. “That had to have hurt coming out.”

He shook his head. “No, it felt amazing. I don’t know if it was the relief of knowing my family still loves me, or that we exchanged vows at last, or if it was just tremendous sex. I’ve never done that before. I’m honored to make precious jewels for you, with you, in our marital bed.”

Sig laughed, “Family jewels!”

Izumi kissed Alex tenderly. “Are you sure you feel alright?”

He cupped her face. “Absolutely perfect. Just like you. And you,” he said, giving Sig a smile. “I have two amazing people who love me more than I ever could have hoped, and my parents are happy and relieved that I’m not alone and that I’m happy. I have many, many blessings in my life, and you two are the brightest ones.”

Kisses were shared all around, and then the clean-up began. In total, they had sixty-four pink sparkles, seventy-two yellow ones, and the great big white one. They took the white one to a jeweler the next day, who said it was an exceptional silver topaz. When he asked how they came by such a large, rare stone, they said it had been won in a poker game and asked if he could cut the stone for three rings and a pendant. The jeweler agreed, asking if he could keep the remainder of the stone after it was cut.

Two weeks later, Alex and Sig wore two wedding bands with the stone that Alex produced on their unofficial wedding day, while Izumi wore a sparkling solitaire on her finger with a gorgeous teardrop pendant at her throat.

When they finally made the visit to the Armstrong estate in Central, Gen. and Mrs. Armstrong took one look at the matching rings and smiled at their son. They asked them to take a closer look at their own jewelry. They wore the same colored stones on their fingers.

“An Armstrong male can only produce a gem of that nature if he is truly in love.”

They exchanged warm hugs as she and Sig were welcomed warmly to the family.


End file.
